Stay out of the rain
by MawileLover17
Summary: A small story with adventure, romance, and a sad, tragic ending. This is also my very first story I ever wrote, so tell me if you see anything you dislike about my story, and I'll use YOUR response to help and boost MY writing skills.


*I walk out of my cabin with my Dark purple and black shirt, followed by Dark blue skinny jeans towards White forest and I hold my One strap bag with me, and I sigh as I put on a Badge saying: "Hello, my name is Vladimir"* Ugh...Another day of Pointless work...Why did I get a job in the most deserted place of all Unova when no one ever goes there? *Yawning* All I do is watch the store, no one ever comes in...and when they do, I always have to watch them, with their Pokémon...Everytime I try to even catch one, they run, or they sit there until I waste all my pokéballs I paid so much money for...whatever, I should just stop trying to be normal...No one or Anything will ever care or be there for me...*walking into the store and putting my bag and items under the counter, and I sit there for 5 hours, until a customer walked in and I checked him out, he gave me the money, and he left, Then, I saw a green and white spotted egg where he was browsing, it had a note on it*

"I don't have much time left in my life, I entrust you with this egg so you may care for it and use it for the better good and so the pokémon has a brighter future"

*I take the egg, and slip it into my bag, and ho home after I punch out* Wow, I finally...Have a chance for being a REAL trainer!

*I walk home and about a month later, I woke up to something on my chest to see the newly hatched Mawile curled up and staring at me, we both fell asleep and I woke up again to see the Mawile Lightly gnawing at the sleeve of my shirt* Are you hungry? *pulling out from under my bed a bag of Pokemon food I bought a few days ago, and fed it to her on my bed* I wonder what to Name you...Mawix? *the Mawile jumped onto my shoulder and hugged my neck* I guess Mawix it is...*the Mawile hung on my neck as I walked through the forest, as fast as I could so I can meet Nurse Joy to make sure Mawix was fine and gets what she needs, as soon as we get there, I waited for Nurse Joy to come out and she inspected Mawix*

Nurse Joy: She appears to be completely fine, but she will need to be nurtured for a few months before any battling.

Vladimir/Me: Ok, Is there anything else I should know about Mawix or how to properly take care of it?

Nurse Joy: No, Not really, just keep it well fed and hydrated, and it should be completely fine.

Vladimir/Me: Ok, thank you, bye! *walking out and back into the house, with Mawix asleep on my shoulder, and I hold a hand on her back, Like a baby with it's head over my shoulder, and I lay her down gently on the couch, and prepare dinner*

*after cooking Chicken Parmesian and heating up some Macaroni and cheese with bacon, I set two plates down and wake Mawix up, by holding a few bits of bacon in front of her nose, and she started to drool then woke up a few minutes after and I carried her into the kitchen and set her on a chair and we both began to eat*

***Timeskip, 10 years later***

Hey, Mawix, please Stop! *trying to pull Mawix away from my jeans, and holding her in my arms, sprinting through the forest to Nurse Joy's Pokemon center*

Vladimir/Me: Nurse Joy, what's going on with Mawix? *setting Mawix down on the examination table, where Mawix kept trying to get to me*

Nurse Joy: She's very energetic and relentless for you...But, see this? *pointing at Mawix's arm, with a tiny Red dot on it* It means she is in heat, and it IS breeding season, so just make sure she doesn't go anywhere without you, and she should calm down in a few days...But I'm sure bringing her outside will sooth her instincts and make her calm down faster

Vladimir/Me: Ok, thank you, Nurse Joy! *running off into a cave with Mawix, making a small tent so we could stay outside for some time and calm her down some, as I zipped the tent up, Mawix was on me again, trying to get into my pants* Mawix stop! *But Mawix didn't listen as she pulled his pants off, seeing his underwear* Mawix, Don't even think abou-*I let out a small moan as she pulled my underwear off and started to feel my Cock with her small, delicately smooth hands*

Ohhh...Mawix...*starting to grow erect*

*Mawix starts to lick up and down it, making me put my hand on her head, then Mawix starts to put it in her mouth and sucks on it strongly, making me exhale lightly, then Mawix smiles at me and starts to suck, completely engulfing it and throating my entire cock, soon after I start feeling the load swelling inside me, then Mawix feels my penis pulsing, ready to explode, she stops for a second, then starts to suck as strong as she could, and I thrust it into her mouth faster and faster until she took her mouth off of it, and I shot out my load, smothering her face in my cum, she then takes off her small yellow skirt, revealing a small, tight Vagina, then she lays down on my chest, speeding her legs, and I start licking the rim around jt, then I stick it as far as I can in her and she moans very loudly, releasing her sweet and warm juices into my tongue, I swallow most of her precious juices, and then I align my dick with her vagina, and start to thrust into her, uncontrollably holding her by the arms, and thrusting into her with as much force and speed as I could, and I let my second wave of cum enter her, pouring out around the rims of her nether region, and we both fell asleep to wake up to a lightning strike*

***Tineskip, 5 years later***

Mawix, You're the BEST! *After beating the Champion, with my Charizard, Umbreon, Feraligator, Mismagius* YES,WE DID IT! *hugging Mawix tightly and Happily, after recieving a badge of officially beating the Pokemon league, and my pokemon recieving a collar, showing they beat the Pokemon league, I put everyone in their pokéballs, except Mawix, which walked along with me, with a wide smile on her face* You're the best Pokemon ever! *hugging the Mawix, then we celebrated by doing the exact same thing we did in the same cave, except this time when we were leaving to go home, it started to pour Extremely heavy rain, and right on the front porch of my house, I felt a shock, and I fell onto my back, wiggling uncontrollably from a lightning strike, Mawix stood next to me, crying and dragged me inside, closing the door, then she layer on my chest, hugging me, and I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a final kiss on the forehead, and then I said with my last breath:"Mawix...I love you...Be safe..." *and then I slumped onto floor, still as a rock, dead and lifeless, then Mawix cried and sobbed into my chest for hours and then, she fell asleep on me, then woke up and cried some more when she saw me lifeless and then she committed suicide by eating many poison berries, then hugging me, and we both lay dead, together forever*

*I sat in the afterlife, and when Mawix killed herself, she appeared and she was able to talk for once*

Mawix: Vladimir...I wish you didn't die i loved you! But at least we're together forever now...But, I tried to warn you when we ran home. But I couldn't speak English, like you, but, I kept telling you: "Stay out of the rain..."


End file.
